¿porque nos quieren separar?
by chico cj seddie
Summary: las señoras Benson y Puckett se dan cuenta que sus dos hijos son novios, pero no les agrada para nada la idea, por lo que trataran de separarlos...  secuela de mi one-shot "por favor, por mi"


_**Hola, esta es la secuela, por petición de mi one-shot "por favor, por mi". Quisiera dedicárselo especialmente a sediielovefan4ever, la que me inspiró a escribir esto**_

_**Como todos saben, mañana es el gran estreno de el capitulo que hemos estado esperando desde el 9 de abril, si, ILMM, si quieren les dejo un enlace para poder ver Nick usa en vivo**_

_**/view/10007/ a ver si sale, solo pongan las tres www y el punto (.)**_

_**Bueno, iba a subir el otro capitulo de "siempre estaré contigo", pero la inspiración se me fue para ese fic, bueno, no el fic, sino el capitulo, no se que mas poner para hacerlo mas interesante, pero algo se me ocurrirá (espero).**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura, nos vemos abajo.**_

¿Por qué nos quieren separar?

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquel incidente del edificio buswell plaza, Sam y Freddie eran felices juntos, pero la felicidad les durará poco.

Era viernes, por lo tanto era día de hacer el show, Sam y Freddie estaban en el estudio planeando los últimos detalles para el programa.

-Entonces, hoy le decimos al público de nuestra relación- afirmaba Freddie

-Si, ¿como crees que reaccionen? – le preguntaba Sam a su nerd favorito

-No lo se- contestaba Freddie un tanto nervioso- al menos sabemos que los fan seddie lo tomaran bien

Entonces entra Carly

-¿Como están chicos?- pregunto la castaña mirando a sus dos mejores amigos

-Bien, ¿porque no lo estaríamos?- pregunto Sam en modo de respuesta

-Digo, hoy le dirán al público que son novios, ¿no están nerviosos?

-Si, un poco, pero creo que lo tomaran bien- dijo Freddie un poco mas tranquilo

-Bueno, basta de tonterías- dijo Sam cortando la conversación- ¿Cuánto falta para el show?

-Cinco minutos- respondió Freddie

El show empezó como estaba previsto, pero al final:

-Bien chicos, ahora para finalizar el programa les tenemos una sorpresa- decía una Carly muy entusiasmada- Sam, Freddie pasen al frente- decía señalando a sus dos amigos, Freddie paso al frente y le dio la cámara a Carly

-Hola fans de icarly…- empezó a decir Freddie, pero Sam lo cortó

-No digas estupideces y vamos al punto

-Esta bien, lo que les queríamos decir es- empezó Freddie mientras buscaba la mano de Sam, pero eso no era grabado por la cámara

-Que Freddie y yo- siguió Sam tomando la mano de Freddie, fuera de la toma también

-SOMOS NOVIOS- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Mientras levantaban sus manos a la cámara

-OH, vamos pueden hacer mas que eso- decía Carly con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos?- dijo Freddie al mismo tiempo que veía a Carly sonreír

-Beso, beso, beso- decía la castaña sonriendo al mismo tiempo que veía a los chicos algo nerviosos

-Ven acá idiota- dijo Sam tomando a Freddie del cuello y besándolo, sorprendiendo por completo a Carly, pero sobre todo a Freddie, el cual no tardo en corresponder

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy en icarly, nos vemos la próxima semana- decía al mismo tiempo que oprimía el botón de aww y apagando la cámara.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Freddie:

La señora Benson estaba arreglando el cuarto de su hijo, cuando vio la computadora de Freddie prendida y en la página de icarly, decidió ver un poco del programa para ver si en serio merecía la popularidad que tiene, cuando escucho una noticia que no le gusto para nada.

_Somos novios_ era lo que se escuchaba al otro lado de la pantalla, la señora pensaba que tal vez se trataba de una broma, pero cuando vio que la rubia demonio tomo el cuello de Freddie y lo besó, no le quedo duda, aquello era cierto, su hijo y el demonio rubio eran pareja,

Pero ella no iba a permitir que Freddie desperdiciara su vida, algo tenía que hacer para que su amado hijito terminara con ella.

Y con la mamá de Sam:

Ella estaba en casa de su nuevo novio, ellos estaban viendo icarly, ya que a la hija del señor le encantaba.

Los tres estaban viendo el show, pues ya no les quedaba de otra, cuando escucharon la famosa frase hubo diferentes reacciones

La niña se puso a saltar por todo el cuarto, era clara su felicidad, por su parte al señor le daba igual, el ya estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas de su hija, pero la señora Puckett…

A ella la noticia la tomó por sorpresa, pero era claro que no le agradaba para nada, se le notaba en la mirada, algo tenia que hacer para que su hija no terminara junto a un perdedor, asi que agarró su teléfono…

En el estudio:

Los chicos terminaron el programa, ellos creían que todo iba a estar normal, pero no tienen ni idea…

Sam y Freddie se despidieron de Carly y se fueron a "licuados locos", como siempre Freddie pagó todo.

Después se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, pero no sabían que, tal vez jamás se volverían a ver…

Con Freddie…

El iba entrando a su casa después de un día agotador, fue y se dio una ducha, "seguramente mi mamá no vio el programa" pensaba en la ducha, pero cuando salió se llevó la sorpresa de que su mamá lo estaba esperando en su cuarto, con una cara, no muy alegre que digamos.

-Hola mamá, no te vi entrar- dijo el castaño con normalidad

-Freddie, tenemos que hablar- dijo la señora Benson muy seriamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama de Freddie

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- preguntó Freddie muy confundido

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que eres novio del demonio rubio?- pregunto la señora de repente, haciendo que Freddie se pusiera un poco nervioso

-Yo…este…yo te lo iba a decir-contesto Freddie muy nervioso

-¡Escúchame bien Fredward Karl Benson nunca, te repito nunca vas a volver a ver a esa niña del demonio!

-Pero mamá…

-Pero nada, no la volverás a ver y punto.- decía la señora Benson.

Freddie ya sabia que, al menos la iba a tener que ver en la escuela y en los ensayos de icarly, pero la señora Benson lo sorprendió.

-¡No saldrás de esta casa hasta que termines con esa chica! , entiende hijo, es por tu propio bien

-¡Por el tuyo querrás decir!- fue lo ultimo que dijo, porque después de eso se puso a llorar amargamente, por su parte la señora Benson salió del cuarto de su hijo, y mientras salía susurró – lo siento hijo- para después dejar a Freddie con una enorme tristeza

Por otro lado, en la casa de Sam:

La rubia iba llegando a su casa, su madre no estaba, pero ella no le dio importancia, se dirigió a su refrigerador a buscar algo de comer.

Ella pensaba que su mamá ni por enterada de lo que había pasado, pero no tenía ni idea…

Sam por fin se acostó a dormir, pensando en que hacer el día siguiente.

-.-

Al otro día Sam iba camino a casa de Carly, le extrañaba que Freddie no le enviara un mensaje de buenos días, algo muy cursi, pero le gustaba de todas formas.

Cuando llego a casa de la castaña se dio cuenta que Freddie no estaba allí, algo aun mas extraño, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Las horas pasaron y nada, Freddie no llegaba, la rubia se desesperó y decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa

Al llegar a su casa se dispuso a entrar, como siempre lo hace, pero notó algo extraño, Freddie no estaba en ninguna parte, fue a su cuarto e intentó abrirlo, algo que no logró

Por su parte, Freddie estaba llorando amargamente, cuando escuchó los ruidos de alguien intentando abrir la puerta, se acerco lentamente hasta pegar su oreja en la puerta, para poder escuchar a Sam.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Freddie algo alegre, pero igual su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

-Vine a ver porque no habías ido a casa de Carly- dijo la rubia

-Pues, no puedo salir de aquí, mi madre vio el show y no le agradó para nada lo nuestro- ahora estaba sollozando, pero suavemente para que Sam no lo escuchara

Sam iba a decir algo, pero el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose se lo impidió

-Me tengo que ir, parece que la loca de tu madre acaba de llegar

-No Sam, no te vallas- le pedía Freddie

-lo siento, si la loca de tu madre me ve aquí seguramente pensara que quiero robar, o algo

La señora Benson iba entrando lentamente, lo que fue bien aprovechado por Sam, que se escondió rápidamente para no ser vista, para después poder salir a salvo de aquel apartamento

Después de que Sam salió del departamento de Freddie fue al de Carly, para contarle lo que acababa de suceder.

Sam le contó lo ocurrido a Carly, para después irse a su casa.

Ya en su casa decidió pensar en lo ocurrido con Freddie, cuando sonó su computadora, señal de que había recibido un mensaje, ella pensó que podría ser Carly, pero no era asi

*Hola, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que diga mi madre, yo te voy a amar siempre* era lo que decía aquel mensaje, el que, obviamente era mandado por Freddie

Sam se decidió a contestar: *ya sé donde puedo verte, espero que no seas tan tonto para no darte cuenta*

*no tengo idea de lo que dices*

*argh, porqué eres tan tonto, la salida de emergencias, tarado*

*No se puede, solo se puede entrar desde mi cuarto*

*Yo se como llegar, no te preocupes*

Y asi, Sam se desconectó, para ir a tan famoso lugar.

Después de dos horas Freddie pensó que Sam no iba a llegar, después de todo, ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para poder subir hasta el octavo piso?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de los vidrios al ser golpeados por la rubia, la mamá de Freddie tenia cámaras en todas partes, excepto en la salida de emergencias, entonces Freddie volteó a ver si su madre no lo observaba, al ver que no era así se dispuso a salir.

Freddie y Sam llevaban cerca de dos horas platicando de todo lo que habían pasado en estos últimos días, cuando la mamá de Freddie entró sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, cuando los vio, los encontró juntos, algo que, por supuesto no le agradó para nada.

-¡Sal de aquí niña endemoniada!- gritó la señora Benson, haciendo que los chicos se asustaran.

La señora Benson le aventó todo lo que encontró a Sam, para que esta se fuera, cosa que si logró, cuando esta se fue decidió hablar seriamente con su hijo.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que no te quería ver con esa rubia!- le gritó ella muy enojada, haciendo que Freddie se asustara.

-¡Entiende mamá, yo la amo!- le decía Freddie, pero ella no entendía.

-A partir de ahora no vas a poder ni salir a este lugar- dijo señalando la salida de emergencias

-Pe…pero…- Freddie iba a decir algo, pero su madre lo interrumpió

-No sales de aquí, es todo- decía al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la habitación, dejando a Freddie aun mas triste que la primera vez.

-.-

Después que ocurrió eso, la señora Benson pensó que había triunfado, hasta que se dio cuenta que también se podían ver a través del video chat, claro, eso fue hasta que también le prohibió la computadora, ella ya no sabia que otras medidas tomar para que su hijito terminara con el demonio rubio, hasta que se decidió a hablar con la señora Puckett.

-Hola, señora puckett- decía ella, mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro lado de la línea

-Si, soy yo- dijo la otra voz del otro lado

-Tiene que hacer algo para que mi hijito no esté de novio con su hija del demonio

-Mi hija no es ningún demonio, y tranquilícese, Sam se va mañana con su padre, le sugiero que deje a su hijo despedirse de ella, después de todo ya no la volverá a ver jamás

-Si, eso haré- dijo la señora Benson un poco pensativa, para después colgar

Después que terminó aquella llamada se dirigió a abrir el cuarto de su hijo, Freddie se dio cuenta, pero estaba tan desanimado que no quería salir.

Pasó un día, y después otro, hasta que Sam se fue, como era lógico Sam no quería ir, por lo que tuvieron que dormirla para poder llevársela, Freddie no se enteró que Sam no estaba hasta que fue a ver a Carly, aprovechando su libertad.

-Hola Carly- decía el castaño con naturalidad.

-Hola-dijo Carly sin ánimos

-¿Que tienes?- le preguntó Freddie al darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo

-¿No lo supiste?, Sam se fue ayer- decía ella al borde del llanto

-¿Que?- dijo Freddie sin emoción alguna

-Pero, pero ¿a donde se fue?- preguntó Freddie

-No lo se- fue lo ultimo que Freddie escuchó, para después salir corriendo de regreso a su cuarto, encerrándose de nuevo.

_**Fin, es todo**_

_**No, no lo puedo dejar asi, esperen próximamente el otro one-shot, para completar esta trilogía.**_

_**También esperen el otro capitulo del otro fic "niñeros", ese solo era one-shot, pero me di cuenta que no lo di por terminado, asi que me puse a pensar y me llegó el otro capitulo, asi que lo subiré después.**_

_**También un nuevo one-shot "lloraras", y otros mas que aun tengo en mi cabeza, también nuevos fics en otras partes como Danny Phantom, fairy good parents y kids next door, entre otros**_

_**Bien, nos leemos luego, y no se pierdan mañana el gran estreno de ILMM!**_


End file.
